


shots in the dark

by neo_gotmyback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BatCat, Gotham City is Terrible, Identity Reveal, Johnny Seo as Batman, M/M, Mark Lee as Robin, Ten as Catwoman, johnten as batcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_gotmyback/pseuds/neo_gotmyback
Summary: The Cat had an interesting relationship with the Batman. Something about this business was always more fun when the Batman was involved.or;Johnny Seo is Batman. Ten steals cats from museums. Gotham love stories are always doomed.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	shots in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This born out of my obsession with the entire Bat Family, honestly, but you don't need to know anything about the comics to get this story!

Ten could feel the night air biting through the material of his suit, and he sighed, clenching his jaw to stop himself from physically shivering.

Gotham had always been a cold city, but it was especially so now, as fall had started seeping into winter.God, he hated it here.

After this job, he promised himself. After this job, he’d be out of this miserable fucking city, where everything was gray and cold all the damn time.

He let himself imagine going to somewhere much warmer, running through his list of safe houses. He hadn’t been to Thailand in a while– maybe it was time to go home for a bit, check out what had changed in the scene while he’d been gone.

As he fantasized, he kept one eye on the view through the skylight. Considering how fond of rooftops Gotham seemed to be, the museum having an open skylight seemed like quite a bad idea, but who was he to complain about something being easier for him.

There only seemed to be one guard on duty in the room he was interested in. Maybe they thought if someone was stealing from them, they would go for some of the flashier portraits in the front– or maybe they didn’t expect Gotham’s parade of circus villains to realize the value of the object he was coveting. Hell, maybe even they didn’t know its value. White people had taken more valuable things as trash before, after all.

The time hit 1:30 am exactly, and Ten grinned when the guard checked his watch, heading out of the room. He tended to leave in the dot, expecting his replacement to show up on time. His replacement was almost always running late.

Ten flicked his wrist around the tools he’d already positioned in the metal edges of the skylight's glass panel. They really should invest in better connection frames if they had already invested in bulletproof glass.

He slid the grapple into the newly created opening, very glad he’d cashed in that favor with Yangyang to get the laser grid taken down. He could probably get in and out before the building locked down, but he really would prefer to savor a little.

He landed silently, on the balls of his feet in a crouch, and he stood up slowly, walking towards the exhibit he’d been intent on hitting.

The two tiny statues were of cats, the eyes inlaid with emerald and the sides inscribed with delicate hieroglyphics. They’d been on loan from the British museum, who had stolen then from their homes years ago like they’d stolen so many things.

He’d been eyeing them for years, ever since the museum had unveiled him, but London was too unfamiliar to him. He didn’t have anyone to bail him out here, or anyone he owed favors to. Gotham was different, full of people willing to cut shady deals or trade dangerous favors.

“So pretty,” he cooed softly as he stalked around them. “Don’t worry pretties, I'll take you home.”

He reached a hand towards them, quickly scanning to make sure the security really had been disabled.

“Why are you talking to the statues?” a voice said from behind him.

Ten whirled around, his tranq needles already finding their way to his hands. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but if anyone thought they were going to stop him they had another thing coming.

It was a child.

Ten blinked.

Nope, it was still there, a genuine child, probably no older than thirteen, wearing green shorts, a bright red tunic, and a blinding yellow cape, with a tint mask perched across his eyes, as if that would hide the fact that he looked like a baby.

“What the hell is a kid doing here,” Ten said, standing up out of his attack stance.

The kid gasped. “I’m Robin!” He said, gleeful. “And I’m not a kid!”

The kid also did a cartwheel, as if that would prove his point. (Ten was a little bit impressed with his technique, actually. It was a good cartwheel.)

Ten just stared at him. “You look twelve. Do your parents know you’re here?”

The kid shrugged. “My parents are dead, so who knows what they know, y’know? But he knows I’m here, so it’s okay.”

Ten arched an eyebrow, even if he knew the kid couldn’t see it under his mask. “Who’s he?”

The kid– Robin, he supposed, though that was a ridiculous name– pointed up to the skylight where Ten had come in through, and Ten turned just in time to see a huge black shape land on the museum floor next to him.

Fuck.

“Bats! How’ve you been, baby,” Ten said, trying not to let his panic show.

Batman just stared at him.

“Right.” Ten said, edging towards the statues. “I’ll just go. Congratulations on having a kid, I guess?”

“Cat. Don’t go anywhere.” Batman said, drawing something out of his belt. Ten froze. The spot he’d been tased six months ago seemed to throb anew. Batman fought kind of dirty, for a superhero.

Ten raised his hands, cocking a hip as he stood, pouting slightly. “Oh, come one, baby, let me off with a slap on the wrist, just this once?”

Batman ignored him, as was par for the course. “Robin, use the spare pair of handcuffs.”

“Aw, baby, but I would much prefer you tying me up,” Ten said, hiding his nerves with the put-upon Gotham accent and sultry tone.

The kid ignored him as he searched for the handcuffs. “I’ve been wondering,” he said, conversational. “why The Cat? Like it’s a cool name, don’t get me wrong, but is there trauma involved or something?”

Robin pulled his hands together, and Ten kept his wrists twisted, just right. God, he really hoped the kid didn’t know this trick.

“Like, is it because cats are supposed to be sexy or whatever? I’ve heard that’s your thing.” Robin said, almost unfairly earnest for how the kid was attempting to send him to prison.

“Thanks kid, that’s sweet.” Ten said, mouth twisting into a small smile, eyes quickly mapping out his trajectory.

“But honestly, I just like cats.”

Ten twisted his wrists so that one of his hands came loose, then swiped the statues. The alarm blared, and in the split second of distraction, Ten vaulted over the displays to where his grapple was still, mercifully, handing down, the hold evidently too strong for Bats to bother trying to break.

He had started hauling himself upward, when he felt something painful hit the back of his thigh, sending jolts of pain running up and down his body.

That fucking stun gun.

Instead of letting the pain consume him, Ten threw his head back and laughed, knowing the hit had grazed him and wouldn’t slow him down.

“Next time, Bats! We’ll finish that date!”

As he scampered over the Gotham rooftops and stashed the statues in his bag before slipping away to change into more appropriate clothes, he couldn’t help but smile, the wind rushing past him as he moved.

Something about this business was always more fun when the Batman was involved. 

* * *

Ten checked his reflection in the mirror of the expensive hotel room he’d splurged on, unbuttoning one more button from his dress shirt than was technically appropriate.

He’d spent the night before trying to hang onto the high of running safely from the Bat, booking himself into the fanciest part of town. He needed to get into the mindset of the rich and fabulous, and immersion was the best plan to do so.

Because as practical as it might have been, he couldn’t leave this godforsaken city quite yet.

Seo Industries was holding a gala, tonight. He needed to drop by to visit an old friend.

Ten adjusted his collar and the sleeves of his suit jacket, before calling the hotel concierge to call a cab for him.

Ten looked beautiful, mysterious, and just the same as he had two years ago, five years ago, and the time before that, every time that he’d made his way in Johnny Seo’s manor for his galas.

The cab driver had raised his eyebrows at where he was being asked to drop off his passenger, but accepted the tip Ten gave him silently, nodding and driving off.

The idea of being this close to Johnny Seo brought back memories Ten almost didn’t want to confront, and he spent a little time staring up at the huge stone facade of the manor.

He’d met Johnny when he was sixteen, tired and battered and sick of being a punching bag on the streets of Gotham, sick with longing for Bangkok, his sister, his parents. There’d been so much rage under his skin, hatred for the city and for these people who refused to speak to the little foreign boy.

He’d jumped him, the first time he’d seen the idiot walking alone on the street. His bearing, his voice, they’d all screamed privilege, and Ten had tried to mug him.

Johnny had pulled the rusted baseball bat out of Ten’s shaking hands, offering him money. Ten had refused. Then he’d stolen his watch.

Johnny had found him again three days later, and Ten had expected to get hit, turned into the police, hell, people in Gotham had been shot for less.

Johnny had handed him a sandwich and sat with him for hours in silence.

Ten had learned he was a billionaire pretty quickly– the tragic story of his parents death had still been easily accessible.

When he’d realized, he’d yelled at him for hours, half in Thai, half in English, until he was weary and bone tired, the fear and betrayal like a physical hurt.

Then he’d kissed him.

Johnny Seo had a good heart. He’d treated him more human than most of the people he’d met before. He’d tried to learn Thai for Ten, gotten him his first job, given him a place to stay when he’d found himself on the street again.

So Johnny could never know what Ten did to make his money.

He’d make him stop, he’d make him get a real job or even turn him in to the police, and Ten wouldn’t do that. Even for Johnny.

But once a year, he would make his way back to Gotham, and let himself see Johnny again, living in his perfect little fantasy for just a couple of hours.

Ten entered the manor a bit like a cat stalking prey, silent and unnoticed as he made his way through the ballroom, smiling a little if someone happened to make eye contact with him.

He spotted a smaller target, angling his body, then walking just as mindlessly as before through the crush of people. He bumped bodily into a well dressed man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

The man steadied him quickly, placing his hands on Ten’s arms, eyeing him over quickly before pasting the smile on his face, deeming him worthy of being polite too.

“Now, now, what’s the rush! It’s a party, enjoy yourself,” the man said, sliding his hands up the arms of Ten’s suit jacket in a way that made Ten’s skin crawl.

Ten smiled, soft and innocent looking. “Sorry sir, truly, I am looking for my friend!” He thickened the Thai accent over his words and stopped just short of batting his eyelashes at the man, grasping his arm in a handshake and bowing slightly over it.

As he charmed the man, he slipped his nimble fingers into the workings of his cuffs, slipping the gold cufflinks into his palm, then up his sleeve, discreet. They were probably expensive, the pretentious bastard. Everyone went all out for this event– Gotham’s most elite made it here every year.

He made his rounds, slipping only small things he could hide in his pockets or on his person. He wasn’t going to be making a quick escape tonight. He had something else in mind. He was satisfied after an hour, making his way out of the room itself into the foyer of the grand Seo manor, leaning against the wall away from the sound of the music and chatter, closer to the long hallway that likely led to a kitchen.

“Watch out!” A voice shrieked, and Ten jerked out of his thoughts, whirling to see a kid in a tuxedo and bowtie sliding in his socks down the long hall.

Ten jumped out of the way, letting the kid slide past him, giggling, then made an aborted move towards the kid as he crashed directly into the wall opposite the corridor.

“Hi!” The kid said, jumping up before Ten was able to get to him.

He was still smiling, and seemed to be able to walk and talk just fine, so Ten breathed a little easier.

Then he frowned. What the hell was a kid doing at the Seo Industries Gala, sock sliding down a random hallway?

“Hi?” Ten asked, keeping his thick accent up in case one of the people from the Gala had chosen to drag their pre-teen child to this event. “Are you okay?”

“Yup!” The kid grinned, toothy and wide. “I’m Mark Lee! What are you doing here?”

“I needed fresh air.” Ten said simply.

“Oh, okay!” Mark seemed undeterred. “What’s your name?”

Ten hesitated. He could give a fake name, but people in Gotham knew his real one. People in Gotham who might very well know this kid.

“Mark!” Someone called, and the kid’s eyes widened.

“Oh shoot I thought he was busy!” The kid yelped, scrambling to figure out where he could hide.

The answer, it seemed, was nowhere, because in the next few seconds, a tall figure, immaculately dressed, came through the hallway. Ten felt like he’d swallowed his tongue. He thought he was prepared to see him again, but evidently not. Ten felt his world tilt slightly on its axis.

“Mark, I know you’re here kid, come on.” Johnny Seo sighed, heading straight towards Mark. “I told you we could sock slide after this was over buddy.”

Mark stood his group, impressively. “This party is boring and this suit sucks, why wont you let me have fun? This guy was hanging out here too!” Mark gestured to Ten, and it took everything in him not to flinch or shrink away.

Johnny sighed, turning to face Ten. When he spotted him, something in his face changed– hopeful maybe, or just weary.

“Ten.” Johnny said, voice soft, but still carrying all the way to him.

“That’s your name?” Mark chimed in. “Cool.”

“Mark,” Johnny said, glancing at him quickly. “Can you please go help in the kitchen for a bit?”

There must have been something in Johnny’s gaze or voice, because Mark didn’t complain. He took off down the hallway towards the kitchen, leaving Ten alone with Johnny in this foyer, the uneven lighting casting shadows across their faces.

“So.” Johnny said, soft still. “You’re back.”

“Yeah.” Ten said, forcing the words out. Even after all these years, only Johnny Seo could do this to him. “Who’s the kid?” He asked him, trying to sound natural.

“My ward.” Johnny said, stepping a little closer. “You didn’t check the news?”

“Not the news out of Gotham, when I was in Bangkok.” Ten said, a little coy. He’d actually avoided all news from Gotham, all the tabloids with his face splashed all over them. He didn’t need the memories or the attachment.

He gave himself a day, every year or so. The Seo Industries Gala, where they’d danced together all those years ago. He lets himself have one day with Johnny a year.

“What, so you adopted him?” Ten asked, mind still thrown off kilter by his presence.

God, it was exactly like when that kid had shown up with Batman, something throwing him off his game.

The pieces clicked into place.

Ten’s mind went white screen for a split second, and he prayed the realization didn’t show on his face.

Johnny was talking. “–dance with me? For old times sake?”

Ten smiled, trying to hide the turmoil in his face. Johnny Seo was the Batman. He was going to dance with him.

_Did he know?_

Ten accepted Johnny’s hand, feeling his strong hands on his waist and goddamn, it feels so good. It’s always felt so good to be near Johnny.

_If he knew, Ten would be in prison right now._

They swayed to the music, Johnny looked at Ten like he was something precious.

“You should come back more. I miss you. Gotham misses you.” Johnny said, quiet.

“You know I want to, Johnny,” Ten bluffed expertly. “I’ve been busy.”

Johnny’s mouth drew close to Ten’s ear, his breath warm on his skin but sending shivers that seemed to run all the way down his neck. “Too busy for me?”

And oh. Ten should not take this risk. It was too much, everything was too much, but Ten saw himself on the edge of that cliff and by god, he jumped.

He caught Johnny’s jaw, angling his face for a kiss. Not his first with Johnny. But definitely his last.

The kiss was deep and slow, languid, soft, full of all the longing and betrayal and love and hate and fear Ten felt.

When they drew back, Ten followed Johnny’s example, pressing his body in close to whisper in his ear.

“Sorry to leave you hanging two nights in a row.”

Ten drew back, watching his eyes carefully.

A little bit of hurt, uncertainty, yes. But no confusion or surprise.

He’d known. He’d always know. None of this was real. He’d let himself be hooked in by charming, sweet Johnny Seo, his first love and the man was probably laughing at him, the naive little cat who thought they had the canary.

Ten turned out the door and ran, fleeing into the night smog of Gotham city.

No one followed him.

Maybe this was fate– destined to meet in ballrooms and on rooftops, running from him every time. Ten didn’t let himself cry. Instead he laughed, and laugh, and laughed, feeling his heart crack into a million little pieces

He should have known what this city did to love stories.

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life! Remember to separate fiction from reality folks.
> 
> -
> 
> Ten is meant to parallel Catwoman and Johnny is meant to be Batman. Mark is the first Robin, Dick Grayson. If this at all interests you, please check out the Batman comics, especially the ones with Batman's 6-8 adopted superhero children! I'm obsessed with them. The tone of this fic is based on old batfam fic I've written and read.
> 
> This ending is ambiguous on purpose but also I'm so unsure about it, so let me know what you think?
> 
> I want to write more about Mark as Dick Grayson and the transition from Robin into Nightwing at some point in the future so stay tuned for that eventually!


End file.
